Existing digital rights management (DRM) systems protect media content and other files from unauthorized use. To protect the content, metadata specific to one of the DRM systems is stored in the file with the media content. Devices render the content by interpreting the metadata and decrypting the content for presentation to a user. However, content encrypted according to a first DRM system cannot be decrypted by a device supporting only a second DRM system. To enable decryption of the encrypted content by such a device, existing systems create multiple versions of the content each encrypted according to a different DRM system. Alternatively, the content may be decrypted by a device supporting the first DRM system and then re-encrypted by a device supporting the second DRM system. Still other existing systems include a service that provides a rights mapping between the first and second DRM systems.